<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alien movie night by lvesugawara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874892">alien movie night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvesugawara/pseuds/lvesugawara'>lvesugawara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alien movie night, blame tooru, they’re supposed to be studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvesugawara/pseuds/lvesugawara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oisuga movie night!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alien movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“whatcha doing there, oikawa?”</p><p>“isn’t obvious, suga-chan?” he craned his neck a bit from his position on the floor, his eyes meeting a pair of hazel ones. sugawara was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. he had a slightly amused smile on his face.</p><p>“if it was so obvious, i probably wouldn’t be asking.” his smile widened. oikawa gave out a small huff before fixing his eyes back to the cd player in front of him. “i’m setting up for movie night! who knew your memory would be so terrible, suga-chan.”</p><p>a small chuckle. “sorry. not trying to rain on your parade, but aren’t we supposed to be studying?”</p><p>the brown haired male groaned. “aren’t you tired of studying? we’ve been staring at the textbook for like two hours!”</p><p>“you’ve been staring at the textbook, not me.” </p><p>“you wound me sometimes, you know.”</p><p>sugawara let out another chuckle as he strolled over to oikawa. he sat down crossed legged next to him, his head leaning on his shoulder. “what movie are we watching?”</p><p>“guess!”</p><p>suga rolled his eyes playfully. “let’s see…the thing?”</p><p>“nope!”</p><p>“district nine?”</p><p>“guess again!”</p><p>“this is hard,” suga sighed exasperatedly. oikawa pouted. “you’ve only said two titles! try being more enthusiastic!”</p><p>“is it alien vs predator? predator? e.t?”</p><p>“nope, nay, and nada! we’re watching…”</p><p>a pause.</p><p>“alien!”</p><p>“who would’ve guessed?” suga giggled as he snuggled closer to oikawa.</p><p>“not you apparently, suga-chan. you were close though, so i applaud you,” he smiled as he reached for a dvd case. “do you plan on sitting on the floor the entire movie?”</p><p>“yep. i’m already comfy,” suga sighed softly, a small smile on his face. oikawa grinned as he placed the dvd into the slot, pressing the button. “guess i’m staying on the floor, too. can’t believe i’m being used as a head-rest,” he said with an excessive sigh. “is that all i’m good for?”</p><p>“you’re a good head-rest, if that makes you feel better,” suga said cheekily, lifting his head up to place a quick kiss on oikawa’s cheek. oikawa smiled brightly as he leaned in to place a kiss on suga’s cheek in return. “i’ll take the compliment,” he said before wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso and resting his head on top of suga’s. oikawa was content with their position, as well as suga. </p><p>reaching for the remote on the tv stand, oikawa switched it on. a few button presses later, the movie’s title screen popped up. “okay, it’s about the start! you ready?” he poked the other in the arm. “of course,” suga replied smoothly, poking him back. </p><p>“also, if you get scared you don’t have to worry! i’m right here~”</p><p>“i’m more concerned about you. if though you’ve seen these movies more than me, you’re still somewhat jumpy.”</p><p>“mean!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi this is my first haikyuu fic/drabble!! expect more oisuga and such!!!</p><p>my <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/lveletterz">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>